


"Take this, Devil-boy!" (Frank takes it instead)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Thinks It's a Real Dog, Frank Turns Into a Dog, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poor Fuckin Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: As soon as they were in, Foggy took inventory of Frank. “Matt, you just found the prettiest Belgian Malinois I have ever seen in my life.”Frank looked up at Matt.“Uh, actually--”“Oh, yeah -- you probably don’t know what they look like.”“No, but--”“Imagine a German Shepherd, except kinda slimmer and with more dark fur, especially around the face. They’re adorable.”“Great, but--”Foggy crouched to be eye-level with Frank. Frank blinked. “He seems nice,” said Foggy before abruptly gathering Frank in his arms and standing up, Frank’s not-so-small dog-self being held like a baby as Foggy cooed. Both Matt and Frank were frozen. Luckily, Frank hadn’t attacked Foggy, perhaps too shocked to do so. “So what’s the story here? Did he just start following you? He seemed attached to your hip there. What’s his name?”“Uh… Frank?”Foggy sighed and shot Matt a look that Matt was certain was disapproving. “Please don’t name this newly-acquired sweetheart after the Punisher.”“That’s… not what I’m doing.”





	"Take this, Devil-boy!" (Frank takes it instead)

Matt wasn't very familiar with the evil sorcerers of Hell's Kitchen, so needless to say he was surprised when he and Frank happened upon one such man. Trying to fight the guy like he was any other non-powered evil-doer was their first mistake (and the only one they had time for seeing as that sorcerer escaped shortly after). 

“Take this, Devil-boy!” the sorcerer called before releasing a spell. Matt stood frozen -- the force didn't have have any concrete elements that affected his senses, so he actually assumed, like an idiot, that nothing was there. 

Cue Frank’s, “Shit!” before running over and pushing Matt out of the way.

Matt shook out his head as a brief ringing played through his ears. Once he finally got up... “Please tell me I'm the one who got blasted and am experiencing some serious sensory hallucinations.”

Where Frank once stood, a dog barked.

Matt put his hands on his hips. “This is… not great.” The dog huffed and turned his head away in annoyance. Definitely Frank. “Well, shit.”

 

Matt and Frank were trekking back to Matt’s apartment, Matt having changed into his civvies after the whole ordeal, and now Frank brushing at Matt’s legs. He was panting anxiously, his tail swaying stiffly as he padded along, lifting his paws up unnecessarily high as though he’d just stepped in something gross. Matt was totally cool with Frank acting as his (unvested) seeing-eye dog, but the nerves that Frank kept to easily hidden as a human were painfully obvious in dog-form. Hopefully, people just saw Matt’s cane and decided it wasn’t worth--

“Matt?”

Frank’s heart rate skyrocketed, his tail dropping as he growled.

“Easy,” said Matt, then winced when he realized it sounded like he was talking to an _actual_ dog. “It’s just Foggy.”

Sure enough, Foggy emerged into view, holding a hand over his head as though that would protect him from the rain. “Where’d you get-- come inside. Jesus Christ, Matt -- it’s pouring out! Inside. Now.”

Matt just nodded and followed as Foggy strolled back to his apartment (Matt hadn’t been careful enough about choosing the streets home. Goddammit.). Frank trailed him with a near-silent whimper.

As soon as they were in, Foggy took inventory of Frank. “Matt, you just found the prettiest Belgian Malinois I have ever seen in my life.”

Frank looked up at Matt.

“Uh, actually--”

“Oh, yeah -- you probably don’t know what they look like.”

“No, but--”

“Imagine a German Shepherd, except kinda slimmer and with more dark fur, especially around the face. They’re adorable.”

“Great, but--”

Foggy crouched to be eye-level with Frank. Frank blinked. “He seems nice,” said Foggy before abruptly gathering Frank in his arms and standing up, Frank’s not-so-small dog-self being held like a baby as Foggy cooed. Both Matt and Frank were frozen. Luckily, Frank hadn’t attacked Foggy, perhaps too shocked to do so. “So what’s the story here? Did he just start following you? He seemed attached to your hip there. What’s his name?”

“Uh… Frank?”

Foggy sighed and shot Matt a look that Matt was certain was disapproving. “Please don’t name this newly-acquired sweetheart after the Punisher.”

“That’s… not what I’m doing.” Matt grinned and scratched behind his head. “He came with that name.”

Frank barked, the sound piercing Matt’s ears as Frank definitely knew it would. Foggy let him go, and Frank put his butt on the ground in a highly annoyed manner. It was actually pretty fucking hilarious.

“Um, I don’t see a name tag. Besides, can you even read those?”

“Foggy?”

“What?”

Frank’s tailed thumped once against the ground.

“ _What?_ ” Foggy repeated.

Frank sighed. Foggy’s heart rate lifted for a second, probably thinking it was cute. His poor dumbass soul.

“Frank and I were out on patrol.”

“You and the dog?”

Matt snorted. “Sorta.”

Frank released a small growl.

“The hell does that mean?”

“It means that Frank and I ran into some sorcerer dude who turned Frank into a dog.”

“Oh. Fuck. Oh, shit. Oh goddamn I’m so fucking-- sorry!” Foggy stumbled several steps away from Frank, whose expression broke briefly into a doggie smile before he realized that doggie smiles are cute as fuck and not at all intimidating.

Matt couldn’t help himself. He started laughing. It began with another poorly-contained snort and broke into hysterics with him crying and keeling over.

Frank made an uncertain noise and trotted over (which only made Matt laugh harder because Frank was still doing that dumbass thing of awkwardly lifting his paws too high because god _dammit_ ) and snuffed at his head. Matt waved him off, hitting him in the snout. Frank bat Matt in the face with his paw and _shit it shouldn't be that funny why was Frank’s attempted hit but resulting gentle tap so fucking hilarious this needed to end_

“For fuck’s sake, Matt.”

Matt choked on his own spit and started coughing.

“Okay, while you keep doing that, I’m gonna call Danny because maybe he can help. Jesus.” Foggy shook his head as he began swiping through his phone muttering, “This is an actual problem, believe it or not. Frank isn’t allowed to be something as cute as a dog.”

Frank barked.

Matt thumped his chest a couple times to dislodge the spit. A few more laughs spilled out, but he was holding out. Okay. Okay. Matt had it under control.

“D-did you s-say Danny?”

“Yes, hi _Daniel Rand_.”

On the other end of the phone, Matt heard a confused, _“Uh, am I being put on speaker to impress some friends or something? Why’d you use my full name? Wait, are you in trouble? Because I can--”_

“No, it’s-- hi, Danny.”

“Why do you have his number?” Matt asked, “and why do you think he can help?”

“Jesus Christ, Matt.” Foggy put a hand over his phone as Danny said, “ _What’s going on?_ ”

Matt blinked.

Foggy groaned. “He-- he's mystical, remember? Iron Fist? Glowing hand that can also heal people?”

“He can heal people?”

“Yes, did you not-- what the fuck, Matt? You two worked together!”

“Only briefly! I’m sorry we didn't exchange our _life stories, Franklin_.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Frank shook his head and laid down.

“Fuck you,” said Foggy before pulling his hand off the phone. “Sorry, Danny. We just--”

_“Matt’s there?”_ said Danny. _“Tell him I said hi!”_

“I’m not telling him shit because he’s being an asshole.”

“Hi, Danny!” Matt called.

_“Hi, Matt!”_ Danny returned.

“Everyone, shut up!” said Foggy.

Silence.

“Danny,” said Foggy. “Are you available?”

_“Which definition of available do you mean?”_

“Jesus--” Foggy took a deep breath. “I mean, can you come over? We have a situation here that we want to see if you can help with.”

_“Ah. That available.”_

“So?”

_“Sure! I’ll swing by. Do you guys want me to bring take-out or--”_

“No,” said Foggy as Matt interjected, “Yes, please!”

_“Cool! I’ll see you in a few!”_

Danny hung up.

Foggy put his phone on the counter. Took another deep breath. Exhaled. “Frank?”

Frank looked at him.

“Can I please pet you?”

Matt started crying again.

 

Matt and Frank both perked up at the smell of Chinese food. Foggy had calmed down a bit, especially since, after repeated pleas, Frank deigned to allow Foggy to pet his back. It actually helped Frank calm down too, not that he’d ever admit it.

Danny opened the door and everyone immediately stood up. Danny smiled as he went to say hi only to drop the bag of takeout upon spotting Frank. “Dog,” he said, bringing his hands to his mouth.

“Formerly human,” said Matt.

“Wha-- Matt!” Danny strode up to him and pulled him into a hug. Matt awkwardly reciprocated. “You don’t know how happy I was to hear you weren’t dead!”

“Thanks?”

Frank was tilting his head at Danny, probably wondering if this was really the Iron Fist Matt had told him about. Matt could practically hear his thoughts: _But this asshole’s tiny, Red. And that’s compared to you._

He really shouldn’t start letting Frank insult him when Frank wasn’t even capable of talking. They were seriously around each other too much.

“And dog-not-dog.” Danny pulled back to look at Frank. “This is why you called me?”

Matt made an affirmative noise and immediately went for the tub of rice in the discarded bag.

“Yeah,” said Foggy. “This dog is actual Frank Castle. Y’know. The Punisher.”

“Oh, so this is the guy who’s been working with Matt. I hear he’s nice.”

Matt chuckled as Frank reared his head back in surprise. “You heard wrong,” said Foggy. “He’s also a dick. Worse than Matt.”

Danny folded himself onto the floor. With both of them sitting, Frank was slightly taller than Danny. Matt shook his head as he scarfed down a mouthful of rice. Danny hummed and tilted his head thoughtfully. Matt froze as Frank’s gaze slowly turned to him. A small sound escaped his throat.

Matt pointed his spoon at Frank. “No. I don’t do that.”

Danny furrowed his brows together and turned around. “You know what he’s saying?”

“No, I know what he’s _thinking_ because he gave me a _look_ and he knows I know that he knows what I’m expecting him to say and he does it anyway.”

“That didn't make any sense. And that’s me saying that,” Danny chirped. “I’ve killed demons.”

Frank’s ears twitched. Matt shrugged. “He’s telling the truth.”

Danny looked between them before grinning slightly. “Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, don’t say it out loud though,” said Foggy.

“Say what?” Matt shot accusatorily. He shoved another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“Nothing,” said Danny, his grin widening. “Okay, Frank.” Danny’s fist began to resonate, and he opened his hand, palm facing outward. “I’m just going to see if I can sense what happened to you. Was it done by a sorcerer?”

Frank nodded. His tongue had lolled out at some point, but he must have not noticed. Matt imagined it was a sight to see: Frank’s humanlike stare in intense dog eyes with his mouth closed but pink tongue dangling out the side.

Matt smiled to himself.

Danny moved his hand Frank’s chest. Frank instinctively closed his eyes as those reverberations surged into him, spreading out like tendrils. Danny grit his teeth. “Okay, I think I can reverse it, but it’ll take most of my energy.” He pulled back a bit, sweat already building on his brows. “If I pass out, I’m probably fine.” Then he closed his eyes and pushed forward even further, his other hand grabbing Frank’s shoulder-- or was it hackles?

The sound of Danny’s force was somehow blinding, and Matt grunted as he squinted behind his glasses. Foggy appeared unaffected, watching the whole ordeal without blinking.

The force -- ch’i, as Danny called it -- pulsed once, twice, before overtaking the whole of Frank’s body. Danny was shaking with the effort of it, body sagging forward slightly as the ch’i in his own body seemed to shift and ooze to his hand before transitioning to Frank. Danny groaned as he pushed forward, forcing his ch’i to spread faster. A small concerned noise escaped Frank as Danny started to incidentally moved him back until he was in a begging position and then further so that the only reason Frank wasn’t falling onto his back was Danny’s hold on him.

Then it happened.

White overtook Matt’s senses for a split second, and then he sensed as Danny lost consciousness and fell forward onto the human-again Frank who was also very naked and very unprepared to deal with Danny falling on top of him.

Foggy shouted, Frank made a distressed noise, and Matt coughed up some rice.

Nobody moved. 

Matt sat there, mouth still open, and Foggy was covering his face with his hands. Frank, eyes wide and breaths heavy, was watching Danny as he lay there on top of him, arms sprawled comfortably on Frank’s chest but ultimately leaving the pair in a somewhat compromising position.

After a moment, Matt shrugged and resumed eating. “Welcome back,” he said around a mouthful of food.

Frank glared. “Mind helpin’ me out here?”

Matt sighed. “Foggy, can you grab him some spare clothes?”

“I hate you guys,” Foggy said as he scampered away accordingly. “I just wanted to meet the dog.”

Matt set down his food and sauntered over, listening to Danny’s breathing. “He’s okay, in case you were wondering.”

“Yeah, I was so fuckin’ concerned. Now get him off.”

Matt smiled. “Fine.” He leaned over and easily turned Danny over and pushed him onto the hardwood floor. Danny didn't stir. Then, because he was a gentleman, Matt took off his jacket and handed it to Frank.

Frank snorted. “You already see everything.”

“I’m blind.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yeah,” said Matt as Frank continued to ignore the jacket, “it’s more for Foggy’s sake. He’s about to walk back in.”

Foggy emerged, holding out his clothes and moving forward with his eyes squeezed shut. “Take them take them take them take th--”

With a sigh, Frank walked over, grabbed the clothes, and continued toward the bathroom. Only once the door was shut did Foggy open his eyes again. “I’m never doing that again.”

Matt shrugged. “It was fun.”

“Um, wow. Maybe for you, Devil-may-care Murdock. Burn in hell.”

Danny groaned from his place on the floor before blearily opening his eyes. “Huh-ya. Hm?”

Matt waved.

Danny blinked slowly and started to rise, only to fall right back down. “Ugh,” he said. “Did it work?”

“Yup,” said Matt. “You brought Frank back.”

“Good. Can you bring me some food?”

Matt obliged, and Danny mumbled his thanks. He started eating while lying down, which was definitely a health hazard. Matt didn't mention it.

“You’re a tiny asshole, you know that? And that’s even compared to Red.”

Matt gasped. “I fucking _knew_ you’d say that! I’m going to _kill_ you!”

Danny waved Frank off. “I know, I know. You should see me compared to Luke. It’s kinda funny.”

Frank smirked. “Haven’t met him either. When are you gonna introduce your partner to all your old partners?” Frank asked Matt.

“Die,” said Matt.

“Your clothes are small,” said Danny. “Why are your clothes too small?”

“Because their _my clothes_ ,” Foggy interjected crossing his arms. “You brought him back _naked_.”

“Oh. Whoops.” Danny sheepishly drew in his shoulders and smiled. The smile dropped a bit. “Wait, did I pass out on top of you?”

Frank grunted affirmatively.

“Heh, uh, sorry about that, too. It wasn’t on purpose. Pinky promise.”

“Did you just fuckin’ say ‘pinky promise’?”

“Why? What? What’s wrong? Is that not a thing? I _know_ it was a thing when I was ten.”

“Yeah, when you were ten. You’re a fuckin’ adult now.”

“He’s not,” said Matt. “Trust me.”

Danny sighed and continued eating. “Bull’ing me when I jus’ help’d you out. Mean.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And I’ll take care of the sorcerer -- I’m probably better equipped for that kind of thing, anyway.”

Matt gaped at Frank. “Why have you never thanked me for saving your ass before? But you _immediately_ thank him.”

“Like you said -- he’s a child. Gotta be polite to kids.” Danny ignored that comment. “‘Sides, I’ve saved your ass plenty of times in return. For example, today. Your idiot fuckin’ self shoulda been the dog. Instead, you stood there like a dumbass while that sorcerer took a shot at you.”

Matt glared. “Whatever. I couldn’t sense it coming, okay?”

Frank narrowed his gaze. Sighed. “Fair enough. I forgive you for being an idiot.”

“I never said sorry.”

“You just did.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s the child now?”

“Oh, my God.” Danny rolled his head over to face Foggy. “Are they always like this?”

“Yes,” said Foggy.

“That’s adorable,” said Danny, which was a very inappropriate choice of adjective.

“Take that back,” said Matt.

“I can’t,” said Danny. “It’s adorable. You’re like an old married couple.”

“It’s not adorable,” Foggy muttered.

Matt lifted his chin stubbornly as though that would make up for the blush staining his cheeks. “What Foggy said.”

“I have to agree with Danny on this one,” said Frank. “We’re adorable.”

Matt slowly turned to face Frank so the man could fully experience his bewildered expression. “Um, what?”

Frank shrugged like it was no big deal. Everything was no big deal to him. Matt despised him. “We’re adorable. Unless you’re makin’ that face to change my mind because that ain’t adorable.”

Matt pursed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows in further. “What the hell happened to you while you were a dog? Did Danny accidentally bring back someone else?”

“No, I did--”

“It was rhetorical,” Matt growled.

“Oh,” said Danny.

Frank scoffed. “Fuck you, Red. Stop being an asshole.”

“I’m not being an asshole -- I’m serious!”

Frank watched him for a few moments. Then he shook his head, starting for the door.

Matt had a decision to make.

He could potentially ruin their partnership. 

Then again, he could blame the sorcerer if Frank flipped out.

“Wait,” he said, as Frank reached for the handle.

Frank turned, a retort on his lips, when Matt shoved him against the door and kissed him. 

Matt pulled back slowly, tentatively. “Was that what you were talking about?”

The corner of Frank’s lips twitched up. “Pretty _and_ brains. Lucky me.”

“Go be lucky elsewhere!” said Foggy. “Please! Anywhere else! Too much has happened here today! All I wanted was to pet a dog, okay?”

Frank chuckled, still pinned against the door by Matt. Matt took a few steps back, lifting his arms in a placating gesture. “Don’t shoot, Foggy. We’re done.”

“I don’t have a gun, Matt.”

Frank lifted his hands as well. “If you’re gonna shoot, aim for him.”

“Hey!” said Matt.

“Hey yourself.”

“Leave!” Foggy repeated.

Frank smiled and opened the door. “After you,” he said.

“Always the gentleman.” Matt grinned and grabbed the takeout bag before sticking out his elbow. “Mind helping me out? I’m blind, remember?”

Frank looped his arm through Matt’s. “I ain’t gonna warn you about any curbs.”

“Not a gentleman, then.”

With that, they left, the door slipping to a close behind them.

“That was cute,” Matt heard Danny say.

“I’m begging you, stop,” said Foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> another roller coaster for me writing this. will admit, i had foggy intercede because this otherwise would've turned into the longest-ass one-shot in fuckin history full of dog-frank adventures and i currently have no time to fulfill such glory


End file.
